


Até que a morte nos separe

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Passou-se só uma noite, mas já parece que você me acompanhou a vida inteira.Não consigo tirar a imagem de você entrando naquela igreja com aquele vestido maravilhoso.Sua cara estava escondida no meio do buquê, mas eu ainda conseguia ver perfeitamente a coloração avermelhada em suas delicadas bochechas.Mas quando você disse sim foi quando realmente comecei a me emocionar. Juro que quase desabei.Heh... Nada agora vai poder nos separar.Não é mesmo, Gothy?
Relationships: Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale)





	Até que a morte nos separe

POV Palette

Senti o sol quente da manhã aparecer na janela e bater em minha cara com força, fazendo meus olhos doerem com a claridade, apesar de estarem fechados. 

Mesmo estando cansado, logo os abri e esfreguei com a palma da mão, não conseguindo evitar de soltar um bocejo por conta do sono. Não me sentei, apenas permaneci parado e encarei o teto do hotel onde nós estávamos hospedados.

Nós quem?

Heh. Bom, acho que não contei essa história ainda… 

Quando digo “nós”, eu quero dizer eu e o amor da minha vida.

Eu e Goth.

Sem demora, rápidas memórias vieram à minha mente, colocando um sorriso em meu rosto. Ontem havia sido o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Eu mal consegui acreditar na loucura que conseguimos fazer. E pensar que isso tudo começou com uma promessa que fizemos quando éramos crianças.

Oh, é verdade. Vocês não conhecem a história. Hehe. Já tinha até esquecido disso.

Bom, se estão se perguntando o que foi que aconteceu ontem… 

Bem… 

Ontem foi o nosso casamento.

Ah, as memórias continuavam fresquinhas na minha mente. O dia maravilhoso que passei com meus pais, que me ajudaram a aproveitar o “último dia de solteiro”. As pessoas dizem que esse é um dos pontos altos do dia de um noivo, mas eu discordo. Eu estava é louco pra chegar logo a hora de ir pra igreja. Era só nisso que eu pensava durante todo o dia. Tanto que nem reparei quando o tio Cross e o tio Epic jogaram dois copos de vidro na parede. A conta acabou vindo em dobro para a nossa mesa. Hehe. 

O tio Error não ficou nada contente, haha! Mas meu pai acabou dando um jeito de acalmar a fera. Eu ainda não sei como ele faz isso. Quando o tio Error fica irritado, acho que só meu pai consegue acalmar ele.

Mas acho que a melhor parte do dia foi a hora do casamento. Chegamos no ponto tão rápido que pareceu até que o próprio Sonic nos deu uma carona. Mas isso deve ter sido porque eu fiquei sonhando acordado durante todo o caminho. Eu só conseguia pensar em como o Goth estaria quando chegasse. Minha mente não conseguia parar de girar ao redor dele.

Mas tenho que admitir que eu estava muito nervoso naquela hora. Eu estava com MUITO medo. 

E se ele não chegasse?

E se acabasse dizendo não?

E se ele me deixasse no altar?

Eu estava muito preocupado. Porque eu já tinha ouvido muitas histórias de coisas assim que aconteceram com pessoas de verdade. Estava com muito medo que acontecesse comigo. Foi bom que a mamãe estava comigo. Ele ficou do meu lado o tempo todo, me dando segurança e me deixando ter certeza de que tudo acabaria bem. Surpreendentemente, assim que ele começou a me acalmar, todo mundo se juntou à minha mãe. Até o tio Nightmare me confortou! E eu achei que ele me odiasse… Apesar de que eu não duvidaria que foi o Tio Cross quem convenceu ele a me consolar, hehe.

Esses são mais dois que eu não consigo entender…

Mas logo chegamos na igreja. Se é que posso chamar de igreja né. Meus pais acabaram decidindo fazer a cerimônia ao ar livre, na dimensão de Outertale. De início eu não sabia o porquê de eles quererem fazer lá, mas logo logo consegui entender. 

ERA O LUGAR MAIS LINDO QUE EU JÁ TINHA VISTO!

Estava tudo perfeito!

A decoração parecia com algo que havia saído de meus sonhos. Estava tão bonito. As luzes combinavam perfeitamente com a luz da lua que pairava em cima do lugar. Estava tudo decorado com lindas flores e o lugar inteiro cheirava a lavanda!

Estava perfeito… 

Mas eu só tive certeza disso no momento que o Goth entrou.

Foi naquele momento que eu senti que ia desmaiar. Ele estava simplesmente adorável! O vestido que ele estava usando só o deixava ainda mais perfeito do que ele já era.

Eu pude notar que ele estava com um pouco de vergonha, porque ele estava com a carinha fofa dele escondida no meio do buquê. Já comecei a pensar que foram os pais dele que o convenceram a usar aquela roupa. O senhor Reaper parece que tem alguma coisa com vestidos. O senhor Geno também usou um vestido quando casou com ele.

Embora eu não gostasse de saber que acabaram obrigando meu Gothy a fazer algo que ele não queria, eu achei que ele ficou tão fofo naquele vestido! Parecia um pequeno floco de neve. Meu floco de neve… 

O resto da cerimônia eu nem lembro quase nada. Só sei que o vovô Gaster começou a ler um livro e depois me esqueci completamente do resto do mundo. Eu só conseguia olhar para o Goth e para nada mais. Mesmo que ele tentasse esconder o rosto corado no meio das flores, eu ainda conseguia ver o rubor em suas delicadas bochechas. Ele também olhava pra mim de vez em quando, mas assim que nossos olhares se cruzavam ele desviava o olhar de vergonha.

Hehe. Tão fofo… 

Assim que colocamos as alianças, eu não consegui me conter e não esperei que o vovô dissesse que eu podia beijar a “noiva”. Hehe. Acho que acabei me empolgando um pouco… Mas está tudo bem, porque ele me beijou do mesmo jeito.

Hehe.

Depois fomos à festa. Aquilo foi uma tremenda bagunça. Quem fosse que achou que íamos ser nós que íamos destruir a festa, se enganou completamente.

Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu nem entendi direito. Parece que alguém liberou as bebidas e tudo foi ladeira abaixo! 

Meu pai saiu pintando o salão inteiro, tio Error entrou numa briga com tio Cross, Nightmare acabou tendo um ataque quando o tio Killer chegou com o tio Color, aparentemente algum problema do passado. Tio Epic destruiu o bar inteiro tentando apagar o fogo que o Dust começou.

Foi tanta bagunça de uma vez só que eu decidi levar o Goth embora. Ele estava ficando claramente incomodado com tanta bagunça junta, e eu odeio deixar meu Goth constrangido.

Acabamos indo para um hotel próximo, onde planejamos passar a noite. Quando chegamos lá ele parecia meio chateado com alguma coisa. 

Não querendo ter um Gothy triste comigo, perguntei o que havia acontecido. 

Ele me contou que ficou um tanto chateado que nossos pais destruíram o lugar inteiro. Disse que queria muito poder ter feito a tradição de dançar comigo na frente de todos os convidados. Admito que até eu estava ansioso para aquilo. Mas como sempre, nossos pais eram muito estranhos para isso pode acontecer… 

Mas eu não ia deixar meu Gothy triste daquele jeito! Então me ergui da cama e estendi minha mão pra ele. Disse que não precisávamos de nada chique para podermos dançar juntos. Então coloquei uma música lenta no meu celular e o convidei pra dançar.

O sorriso que ele tinha no rosto quando pegou minha mão vai ser algo que eu nunca vou esquecer. E a forma como dançamos… Oh meus céus… Foi algo mágico. Parecia que o mundo inteiro tinha parado para aquele momento. Nossos corpos se moviam como se estivéssemos nas nuvens. E o momento em que ele encostou a cabeça no meu peito… Eu quase desmaiei de tanta fofura. Meu coração batia a mil por hora. Mas por sorte conseguimos encerrar a dança e partimos para um momento mais quente, hehe.

Eu ainda não acredito quanto tempo demorou pra eu entender o que sexo era. Mas minha mãe ainda inciste em chamar de “amor”. Mas não é tão ruim. Pelo menos torna mais fofo a noite que eu e Gothy tivemos ontem.

Mas vou dizer que ele parecia tão frágil debaixo de mim… Fiquei com medo de acabar quebrando ele. Parecia até uma pequena boneca de porcelana. Eu quase acabei desistindo no meio do caminho, mas Goth insistiu para que eu continuasse. E vocês sabem que eu não consigo negar nada ao meu Gothy.

Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas digo que depois que acabamos ficamos exaustos. Ele acabou dormindo em menos de dois minutos, mas continuava muito fofo.

Eu também não demorei muito para dormir também. Estava muito cansado.

E, bom, aqui estamos.

Vou dizer que a noite inteira, não consegui tirar Goth da minha cabeça. O dia e a noite toda, tudo girou ao redor dele. Até nesse exato momento, não consigo tirar meus olhos dele.

Ele fica tão fofo dormindo.

Ergui uma mão e acariciei seu rosto com delicadeza, ouvindo sua respiração tranquila. Eu juro que algum dia ele vai me matar de tanta fofura.

\- Heh… Tantos anos e você ainda é tão pequeno… - passei meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxei lentamente contra mim, me permitindo dar um beijo em sua testa.

\- Mhh… - ouvi ele gemer baixo, acho que está acordando. Heh, acho que falei alto demais. Ele logo abriu os olhos e começou a me encarar. - Palette…?

\- Bom dia, Gothy. - dei um selinho rápido nele e acariciei sua bochecha, vendo seu rosto rapidamente tomar uma cor avermelhada. - Heh. Já disse que você fica simplesmente adorável quando cora?

\- J-já Palette. Você me diz isso quase sempre, hehe.

\- Ora se eu digo com tanta frequência é porque é verdade. - dei um beijo em sua bochecha. - Você é a pessoa mais fofa desse planeta. É fofo, gentil, amigável, engraçado, doce e o mais carinhoso que já conheci. - acariciei sua bochecha e aproximei nossos rostos. - Você é perfeito, Gothy. 

Não demorei mais nada, juntei nossas bocas em um beijo mais que apaixonado. Realmente, ele me deixa louco no melhor sentido possível. Eu me sinto completamente nas nuvens quando estou com ele, ainda mais quando estamos nos beijando.

Mas então eu senti algo estranho. Um… Gosto estranho… Meio… Salgado. 

Assim que me separei dele, pude notar algo que me deixou muito confuso e um tanto assustado.

Goth estava chorando.

\- G-Goth! O que aconteceu?! - perguntei. Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico. Odiava ver meu Gothy triste. Levei minhas duas mãos à suas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas que por ali escorriam.

\- N-não é nada, Pal. E-eu só estou feliz. - ele afastou mais algumas lágrimas com a palma de sua mão. - É que… Ainda é difícil pra mim acreditar que isso tudo tá realmente acontecendo. Que não é só um sonho meu… E eu estou um pouco… Assustado… É que é tudo tão novo, sabe? Eu meio que tenho medo de que nada disso seja real.

\- … Goth. Olha pra mim. - seus olhos cheios de lágrimas logo se viraram para mim. Não sei se aguento vê-lo desse jeito… - Meu amor, nada disso é um sonho, eu te garanto. Meus sentimentos por você e tudo pelo que passamos juntos é real. Nós realmente estamos aqui. Eu estou com você. - limpei uma última lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha. - E isso nunca vai mudar, ok?

\- O-ok… - enxuguei as últimas lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas, mas ainda percebi que ele estava um tanto cabisbaixo. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, o puxei contra mim e comecei a enchê-lo de beijos. - P-Palette, hehe. Para! Faz cócegas! Haha!

\- Não! Não paro até você parar de fazer cara feia.

\- Não. Hahaha! P-para! Hahaha! Eu não consigo respirar! Hahaha!

Parei então com os beijos e as provocações, e admirei seu adorável sorriso. Eu adoro quando Goth sorri assim. Não consegui me conter e o abracei forte, trazendo-o bem pertinho de mim.

\- Eu te amo. - sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de depositar um beijo em sua cabeça. 

\- Também te amo. - ele respondeu, segurando minhas mãos. Minhas mãos repousaram em sua barriga, lembrando-me de uma coisa.

\- Nós vamos ter filhos, não vamos. - não precisava olhar pra ele pra saber que ele estava corando.

\- V-você quer ter filhos comigo?

\- Claro que quero! Vamos ter uma família linda! Ainda mais se eles forem parecidos com você. - beijei a bochecha dele, apertando-o mais em meus braços.

\- Vão ser mais bonitos se puxarem pra você. Seus olhos são lindos… 

\- Eles não compensam toda a sua beleza e fofura. Você é perfeito, Gothy.

\- P-Palette! 

\- Hahaha! Ai Gothy… Você é simplesmente perfeito. - escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e escutei sua respiração se exaltar por um instante. - Eu te amo tanto.

\- Eu também te amo, Palette.

Mal posso esperar pra nossa família crescer mais ainda.

Mas seja o que for pra ser…

Minha vida já se completa só por tê-lo ao meu lado.

Até que a morte nos separe.


End file.
